Truth or Dare
by louiselane
Summary: Lois and Clark go out for drinks and later Chloe and Lex join them. They don't want to admit it, but it was their first date.


**TITLE:** Truth or Dare  
**AUTHOR:** Louise )  
**SUMMARY:** Lois and Clark go out for drinks and later Chloe and Lex join them. They don't want to admit it, but it was their first date.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Romance  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Chemistry and Private Poetry Reading. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at   
**PAIRING:** Lois/Clark and Chloe/Lex  
**SPOILER:** Devoted  
**DEDICATION:** To **Sugi** for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me with my English and for the girls for Chlexers, Clois ,Naught Sedution and Chloe/Lex and Lois/Clark appreciation thread on fan forum.  
**A/N :** This story happens after Clark's game and before Lois goes away, so she'll stay in Smallville for a while.

Clark comes back from the locker room after changing his clothes; he meets Lois in the hallway of Smallville High.

"So, Smallville." She starts, always sarcastically, "You did a good job today. Nice game."

"Thank you."

There is an uncomfortable silence for a moment, and Clark finally decides to say something. "I loved the article you wrote for The Torch by the way. I guess Chloe made you write it, huh?"

"Yes. My cousin could be very persuasive when she wants something." She looks to her watch, noticing it's almost evening. "Hey, I got to go But you want to do something later? Maybe go out or something?"

"Well I don't know. What do you want to do?" Clark asks suspiciously.

"I found a really nice club downtown we can go out there" She said with sly smile.

"Sounds great. I'll meet you there."

"Nice try, Clark Jr. I'll pick you around seven."

"Okay."

In the Torch, Chloe is turning off her computers when Lex enters the office.

"Hi Chloe."

"Hi Lex." She says, trying hide her sad expression. "Are you looking for Clark? He's not here right now."

"Actually, I'm looking for you." He said with a smirk. "We haven't talked since you came back from the dead. You know I miss the talks we had when you were under my protection."

"Yeah me too. Thanks for everything you did for me."

"I said I would protect you Chloe. And I always keep my promises."

"Yeah. I know." She closes her eyes nervously.

"Are you okay? You seem a little preoccupied."

"Yeah It's just.Oh forget it It's not important."

"You can talk to me Chloe. Why do you seem nervous?"

"It's Clark. I made fool of myself because of that weird juice I drank last night... And he still doesn't feel anything for me. To make matters worse, I think there's something between him and Lois."

"Ohhhh" Lex approaches to Chloe's side and casually starts to rub her neck. "You know Chloe I think the best thing you can do now is forget about Clark Find somebody else who can appreciate your company."

"Yeah?" She looks in his blue eyes. "Like who?"

"Like me." Lex stays close to Chloe's side and leans down to give her a persuasive kiss.

Chloe tries to resist for a moment, but Lex was a good kisser, so she figures he might as well have the chance.

"You know Lex The last time I did business with a Luthor I almost get killed."

"I'm not my father!" He protests angrily, pulling back. He calms down quickly though, giving her an apologetic smile. "Besides, this is not business. I can prove to you that I can be very romantic."

"Well this is a surprise but, you do have a point I guess I have to get over Clark once for all. What is your idea?" She asks curiously.

"I know this bar outside the city. Come with me we can dance have some fun?"

"A bar? Really? Yeah, why not"

"Can I pick you around seven?"

"Sure. I'll love that."

Later in Chloe's house.

Lois just stepped out of the bath, and starts to look for something to wear, Chloe is already working on her make up.

"Busy tonight, cousin?" Lois asks, curious.

"Yeah. I think I have a date." Chloe nervously answered.

"Really? With who?"

"Lex Luthor."

"The billionaire Lex Luthor?" Lois questions suspiciously.

"Yeah. That's him."

"Since when are you interested in him?"

"Look Lois, I know you've been all protective of me since you were in Smallville when everything happened with Lionel Luthor But you don't need to be that way anymore. Lex was the one who protected me over those three months. He asked me out tonight, so I'm going. Besides, I need the fresh air."

"Okay I'll stop trying to control you or whatever. But I care about you and I don't want to see you get hurt. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know. Don't worry." She looks Lois picking some black dress to go out. "And about you? Are you going out with Wonder Boy?"

"Who?"

"Clark, silly. I noticed you two earlier in the school."

"Me and Clark? Please!" She says offended. "We're just going out for drinks. I think we all deserve it after the week we've had."

"So there's nothing happen between you and Clark?" Chloe asks, still not convinced.

"Just the desire to kill him when he starts to annoy me. Why? Do you still like him Chloe?"

"Me? No. Besides, I have a sexy bald billionaire who wants to go out with me. What else do I need? So Lois Clark's picking you up?" Chloe continued.

"Please. I'm a modern woman. I don't need any guy pick me for a date or a meet me for that matter. I'm picking him up." She said proudly. "And about you cousin? Lex coming to get you?"

"Yes. He insisted."

A little later, Lois gets into her car, but before driving to Clark's farm, she yells out the window to Chloe. "Have a good date!"

"You too!"

Lex's Porsche arrives 10 minutes later, and he gets out of the car. He's wearing a sleek black overcoat with a red shirt and dark pants. When he rings the bell, Chloe opens the door to reveal a beautiful blue dress with matching shoes.

"You look lovely Chloe."

"Thank you." She replies with a shy smile.

"Are you ready?"

"Of course." Chloe suddenly notices a bouquet of red tulips he'd kept hidden behind his back. "What is that?"

"I brought them for you. I remember Clark told me once that they were your favorite flowers." He said with a winning smirk, offering them to her.

"Ohhh Thank You. Just a moment." She enters inside and run to the kitchen to put the flowers in a vase with water. "There. We can go now."

"I'm glad you liked them Chloe."

Chloe enters Lex's car and they head off to the bar.

In Clark's farm, he is too nervous to dress up, and Lois is already honking.

"Damn it" He yells, trying to hurry up.

"Clark Son That weird girl is here again."

"I know Dad can you ask for her to wait 5 minutes?"

"What is this Clark? A Date?" Martha asked very suspicious.

"A date? No I'm not ready to date anyone right now. We are just friends. I think. We're just going out to this dance."

"Good. But get back early okay?" Jonathan demans, very serious.

"Dad, it's Saturday night."

"All right, fin Don't get back too late though "

"I'll do my best."

Martha opens the door to Lois who enters.

"Hi Lois. Clark is almost ready." Martha explains to her.

"Thanks Mrs. Kent."

"So what are you going to do tonight Lois?"

"I don't know. Well I found this club in Downtown and looks cool. We might as well dance while we're there."

Clark finally comes downstairs, and Lois gets up.

"Are you ready Princess?" She said sarcastically.

"Yes I am."

"Good. You take more time to get dressed than my cousin."

"Chloe is going out too?"

"Yeah come on We are missing all the fun."

Clark enters in Lois's car, and they race downtown.

"Lois take easy. Can you not speed?"

"And what's the fun with that? I love to speed!"

"Yeah me too." She looks at him, shocked. "I mean I know looks fun but could be dangerous."

"I didn't know that a farm boy liked to live dangerously."

"You would be surprised."

"It's here."

They went to the same bar Clark already knew from the time he was infected by the Red Kryptonite. When they entered, they heard the loud music playing in the background.

"Why did you want to come here?" Clark asks surprised with Lois's choice.

"Look farm boy, it's the only bar that I discovered that doesn't play Country music. So I'll stay here."

"Okay. But I still don't like it here... Why we can go on Talon?"

"Why? For you drool over your ex? No away!" Lois said when she put her coat into a table. "Can you do me a favor? Get the waiter for me? I'm starving!"

"Sure."

When Clark is calling the waiter, he accidentally bumps into somebody, when he notices it was Lex and Chloe.

"Lex Chloe?" He asked surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"Hi Clark!" Chloe said a little nervous.

"The same thing as you apparently!" Lex answered with a smile. "So first date."

"This is not a date!" Lois said when she came back to Clark's side "We are just hanging out to celebrate Clark's victory today."

"Good. So we can stay together. Did you mind Chloe?"

"Of course not." She answers with a nervous smile.

After they order some food, Lex and Clark spend the next half hour talking about the football game, and the caves Lois and Chloe get pretty bored, and Lois decides to stop the guys' talking.

"Hey. Are you forgetting about us? We are totally bored here!"

"Sorry Lois." Lex said when he notices she was right. "I think we kind get distracted by the subject."

"That's Okay. I have an idea Waiter!"

"What you gonna do?" Clark asked suspicious.

"Can you get some tequila over here? I'm really in the mood to get drunk today."

"Are you crazy?" Clark asks not believing how irresponsible she can be.

"Come on, Farm boy, it's Saturday. We don't have school tomorrow and the night still young. What could go wrong?"

"She's right Clark." Chloe shrugs in agreement.

"I like her." Lex said with a smirk. "Three against one Clark. I think you lost."

When the waiter comes with the tequilas, Lois looks to Clark with an evil grin and then picks the first cup.

"I have an idea. How about a little game?"

"What game Lois?" Chloe asked.

"Truth or dare."

"I don't know" Clark said very nervous.

"Come on Clark, it'll be fun." Lex insists.

"All right. I don't want to be the bored one."

"Okay, I'll start. Rules are simple, you drink after you choose your challenge. Clark Truth or dare?" Lois asked.

"Well. Truth." Clark drinks a sip of tequila. "Owww"

"How did you know my cousin was alive?"

"And you can't answer: Lucky I guess." Lex warning him.

"Well" Clark thinks for a while "My mom said they never showed the coffin opened. So I was suspicious about her death too."

"Okay. You pass this time. Your turn, Smallville."

"Chloe: True or dare?" Clark asked.

"Truth." Chloe answered before taking a sip.

"What's the most bizarre person from the wall of weird you've met?"

"You Clark. You aren't from this planet. We'd need to study you for years to understand the universe of Clark Kent." She said jokingly, but it left Clark a little uncomfortable.

"All right. My turn." Chloe said with a smirk. "Lex Truth or dare?"

"Dare. I really enjoy a challenge."

"Okay Do you want a challenge? Here it goes!" She smirks teasingly. " If you had to pick me or Lois here to kiss and you had to go through with it who would be?"

"No offense Lois, but I'll pick you Chloe." Lex said with a smirk after drink and kissed Chloe.

"My turn now, so we can close the circle." Lex said with a grin. "Lois what was the most interesting thing you already saw in Smallville?"

"Interesting or weird?" She asked sarcastically.

"You can pick." He said with a grin.

"Well the weirdest thing would be the strange behavior of the people around here. Interesting well let's just say I think I know why Chloe is so fascinated by this place."

After a second and a third round, they are all drunk, except of Clark of course, but he was doing a great job of pretending to be drunk. When Lex asks Chloe to go out dancing with him, they leave Lois and Clark alone at the table. Lois rests her head against Clark's shoulder.

"Are you tired, Lois?"

"Yeah look at the time. Almost 4am." She replies, yawning.

Accidentally, Lois knocks some of the silverware to the floor and when Clark leans over her to pick them up, she can't resist stealing a kiss from a very confused farmboy. He doesn't do anything besides smile and return the kiss.

"We should get going. My parents must be worried. I never stay out so late. Luckily, tomorrow is Sunday. But what about them?" Clark asked, motioning to Chloe and Lex.

"I'll say goodbye." Lois says when she picks Clark's hand and pulls him . "We will go now. It's late." She said, a little dizzy from the tequila.

"Oh. Wait you too are too drunk to drive like this." Lex said with a smile. "And we are too. I'll get my driver to take us where we need to go, and tomorrow I'll you're your car returned, all right?"

"It's an excellent idea Lex." Chloe said with a giggle. She can't stop the giggling.

"Are you all right Chloe?" Lex asked concerned.

"Yeah I think I'm a little drunk" She said when she can't balance herself and falls over Lex's arms. They look at each other for a moment as he helps her to stay on her feet.

Later, Lex's driver drops off the girls at Chloe's house, and Clark at his farm before returning Lex to his mansion.

The next day, Chloe arrives at he mansion to pick up Lois's car, since her cousin is still sleeping. Chloe enters in Lex's office. He was at his desk, browsing over some reports on Lexcorp.

"Chloe, Hi Are you feeling any better?" he asks when she walks in.

"Yes, I am. Thank you Lex."

"Are you here to pick Lois's car?" Lex inquired with a grin.

"Yeah, apparently Lois is too lazy to wake up early on Sunday."

"I'm glad, it gives me the chance to see you again. You know I had a great time last nightI really enjoy your company, Chloe."

She blushed. Chloe isn't quite sure how to respond to Lex's compliments. After all he was Lex Luthor. The sexy billionaire son of Lionel Luthor.

"Ohhh Come on" She said smiling. "Really?"

"Of course. I think I already said that Chloe, but you are a brilliant young woman. Very talented. Your writing at the Torch has always impressed me. You impress me."

"Thank you."

"And it's true." He said when he starts to caress her hair before leaning in to kiss her. Chloe continues the kiss for a while before she stops him.

"What is this?" She asks to him.

"A kiss." Lex answers.

"No What does this really means to you? I really like you Lex But I don't want to end up hurt anymore I don't want to go through everything that I went through with Clark."

"That's why I'm here Chloe. To help you to forget him." He said after starts to kiss her again.

"Really?"

"I will never hurt you Chloe. I promise."

She let him kiss her again, and he leads her out the door.

"Are you hungry? I still haven't had any breakfast."

When they arrived in the living room Chloe is very surprised to see how much food is in the table.

"Ohhh I wasn't too hungry but now I have to have a taste."

"Good" he said with a satisfied smile.

In Chloe's house, Clark arrives a little later check up on how Lois is feeling after last night.

Lois opens the door, looking very sleepy and very tired.

"What do you want Smallville? It's only 10am!"

"Sorry to bother you Lois I just wanted to know how you were doing and Chloe."

"Chloe is out. She went to Lex's mansion to pick my car. I have a terrible headache. It's the last time I drink tequila."

"I know a good medicine to cure any headache." Clark told her.

"Really? Just tell me because I so need that."

"Okay My mom has a home-remedy she used for some headaches but it also can cure hangovers. It's made with orange, strawberry, lemon juice and milk."

"Ewww that sounds gross! And I have to drink that?"

"Yes. I'll make it while you change your clothes. Where's the blender?"

"All right. It's over the sink"

When Lois comes back, Clark already has the drink ready for her. She looks to the glass with a disgusted expression.

"Are you sure there isn't another way to get rid of my hangover?"

"Not that I know." Clark answers with a grin.

"All right farm boy. I will try it your way." Lois picks her cup and drinks the contents with a weird look. "Ewww. It's worse than I thought it could be."

"But you will feel a lot better later."

"Thank you Clark I guess I'm doing better than I was when I first woke up. Do you remember something about last night?"

"Like what?"

"I don't know. I was so drunk that my brain blanked after the second round. I can't remember if I did something stupid."

Clark smiles and look to her "No. Not stupid."

**The End**


End file.
